


Mother

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Deirdre loves all her children equally, Gen, Jugdral deserves more love, Let these siblings be happy at least in the crossover world, Summoner loves reuniting families
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Aquela voz... não era possível que fosse ela. E depois de tudo, foi num mundo que não era o seu que Seliph a reencontrou.Na sua frente, lá estava Deirdre. Lá estava... sua mãe.[FE Heroes | Genealogy banner]
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Diadora | Deirdre, Celice | Seliph & Diadora | Deirdre & Yuria | Julia, Diadora | Deirdre & Yuria | Julia
Kudos: 2





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, Chibi aqui. Sejam bem vindos a mais uma fic de Fire Emblem!  
> Deve ter gente pensando: “Escrevendo sobre o Heroes de novo?!”. Só peço que, se você pensa assim, espere um pouco antes de julgar. A fic é sobre o Genealogy, só que em relação a algo que só é possível de acontecer fora de Jugdral.  
> Enfim, eu pelo menos gosto de ir reunindo famílias no Heroes, aliás eu usei o nome da minha summoner em vez de usar o padrão Kiran.  
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura a todos!

Já fazia certo tempo que Seliph havia chegado a Ordem dos Heróis, mas mesmo assim, tinha momentos que ele se surpreendia em como aquele lugar conseguia sair da mais completa calmaria para uma loucura sem fim, com os mais diversos heróis correndo com pressa de um lado pro outro.

Isso sem falar na Summoner. Alya era animada e excêntrica, muitas vezes fazendo escolhas questionáveis (especialmente durante os voting gauntlets!), mas no fundo, os vários heróis conseguiam ver a gentileza da Summoner que tanto demonstrava se importar com eles.

Era comum ouvirem gritos de frustração toda vez que ela ia tentar summonar novos heróis. Julia uma vez havia até comentado que Alya possuía uma lista de heróis que ela queria muito trazer para a Ordem, ou melhor, nas palavras da própria Alya, “para casa”. Nem sempre ela conseguia, apesar que nos últimos tempos, Alya tinha trazido vários heróis da suposta lista para casa.

Seliph continuou caminhando pelos corredores da Ordem e escutando os comentários dos heróis que passavam por ele. Aparentemente, um portal para um mundo novo havia sido aberto e Alya já estava terminando os preparativos para chamar os heróis do tal mundo.

— ...mas ficou sabendo? Alya parecia realmente determinada a trazer esses heróis do World of Holy War!

Aquele comentário chamou a atenção de Seliph, fazendo com que ele parasse sua caminhada e interrompesse a conversa dos passantes.

— Com licença, mas essa informação sobre Alya estar summonando do World of Holy War é realmente...?

— Verídica? — Completou Lilina. — Acho que sim, como foi que a Lissa te disse que foi mesmo, Clarine?

— Algo nas linhas de “quando Alya recebeu a notícia de qual seria novo mundo disponível para summon, ela saiu gritando GENEALOGYYYYYY!!!”, o que fez todo o time principal ficar sem reação.

— Se você está procurando por ela Seliph, ela deve estar na sala de summon. Parece que hoje Ike está de guarda por lá. — Disse Lilina.

Seliph agradeceu e se dirigiu rapidamente ao local onde Alya fazia os summons. Como Lilina havia dito, Ike estava de guarda. Aparentemente, Alya já havia terminado e estava conversando com o novo membro da Ordem.

— Então, você realmente não se lembra de nada? — Alya perguntava, sua voz soando abafada pela porta que ainda estava fechada.

— Não. Parece que perdi boa parte das minhas memórias... Me desculpe. — Respondeu uma suave voz feminina.

Ao ouvir a voz feminina, Seliph meio que congelou onde estava. Uma sensação de deja vú passou por ele e ele começou a tremer, enquanto segurava as lágrimas.

Ike ficou preocupado e já ia chamando por Alya, quando a Summoner deixou a sala de summon, dando de cara com a cena.

— Ah. Ele deve ter escutado. — Comentou Alya se aproximando de Seliph. — Seliph, acho que tem alguém que você deveria conhecer... Vamos, ela está esperando.

Com a ajuda de Alya, Seliph finalmente se recompôs e caminhou até a sala. Quando chegou até a porta, ele chamou baixinho:

— Mãe?

Deirdre virou-se rapidamente ao escutar o chamado. Os olhares se cruzaram e Seliph sentiu o que ainda lhe restava de receio sumir. Suas pernas se moveram e em poucos segundos ele estava abraçando a mãe que praticamente não pode conhecer.

Deirdre ficou surpresa com as ações de Seliph, mas não se incomodou com isso. Algo lhe dizia, mesmo sem suas memórias, que aquilo estava certo.

Na porta, Alya percebeu a aproximação de um dos heróis e logo se virou, dando de cara com Julia. Parecia que uma conversa logo se iniciaria ali, mas Julia viu Seliph abraçando Deirdre e logo ficou sem graça.

Alya notou isso e comentou:

— Sabe, ela também é sua mãe. Não vejo motivos para você não ir lá.

— Mas! Mesmo assim... por causa do meu pai, Seliph...

— Não se culpe pelas ações de seu pai, Julia. — Alya interrompeu. — E não acho que Seliph a culpe por qualquer coisa que seu pai tenha feito. Então, vá logo. Famílias devem ficar juntas.

Com sua coragem renovada, Julia foi correndo na direção de sua mãe e de seu (meio) irmão, já chamando por ela. Não demorou para que os três estivessem curtindo o momento em família.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Alya se retirou fazendo sinal para Ike segui-la.

— Tem certeza que deixá-los ali é algo... sensato?

— Eles merecem pelo menos essa pequena parcela de felicidade momentânea. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que passaram... — Alya comentou. — Pois bem, temos coisas a resolver, não?

E lá longe, abraçando suas crianças, Deirdre não conseguiu conter um sorriso de gratidão. Enquanto consolava Julia e Seliph, ela apenas deixou que o vento carregasse suas palavras de gratidão.

— Obrigada... por tudo...

**Author's Note:**

> #JugdralMereceMaisAmor
> 
> Enfim, essa fic surgiu de um momento de sorte que tive no banner do Genealogy. Imagina a minha felicidade em conseguir a Deirdre no free summon e depois conseguir o Sigurd? Ah, como eu gosto de reunir essas famílias!  
> Boa sorte nos summons de vocês e isso é tudo pessoal!
> 
> ~Chibi out


End file.
